vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Xeno)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary At some point in history, an alternative timeline is born when Goku becomes a fundamental ally to the Time Patrol under the Supreme Kai of Time and takes a full on the job as a Time Patroller. Xeno Goku in this timeline performed the Super Saiyan God ritual and absorbed his "God Ki" into his various Super Saiyan transformations. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Son Goku "Xeno" Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (Can heal others, carries Senzu Beans with him), Information Analysis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Time Manipulation (Can create a dimension in which time is slowed), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Shenron or Super Shenron), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God), Soul Manipulation (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Mind Manipulation (Demigra couldn't take over his mind and make him a Time Breaker), Magic (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't work on him), Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance or Potara Earrings) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Stronger than Giant Demon God Demigra, and fought on par with Demigra Makyouka, who was going to cause the collapse of the DBH Multiverse and the "Real World", in base and defeated him as a SSJ. Defeated Chamel who gained all of Demigra's powers and with his presence alone was about to collapse the Multiverse and Beat's World. One-shot Gravy as a SSJ3 who is stronger than Demigra and fought against SSJ4 Dark Broly alongside Final Form Mira as SSJ4.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Demigra in his various forms, as well as Towa, Mira, and Chamel.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal (Can harm Demigra with his attacks.) Durability: Multiverse level (Took hits from Giant Demon God Demigra, Demigra Makyouka, and Chamel in base form and Super Saiyan. Can become more durable with the rest of his transformations.) Stamina: Extremely high, Xeno Goku can use up to Kaioken x100 which normally would put strains on his body. Range: Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with portals. Standard Equipment: Power Pole and a bag of Senzu Beans which he carries on his waist. Intelligence: Xeno Goku lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Mario (Mario Bros) Mario’s profile (2-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga's Profile (Speed was equalized and the battle took place in Dialga's realm) Notable Losses: Sun Wukong (Mythology) Sun Wukong's Profile (This was Buddha Wukong and speed was equalized) Cosmic Reaver Kassadin (League of Legends) Kassadin's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro’s profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 2